She needs you
by Amelia Mia Stark
Summary: Story edited Steve gave that phone to Tony for emergencies, this was a big one "The iron man finally pulled of his pocket a small flip phone, and he dialed the only number saved on the memory. -Hello? - said a deep voice at the other end of the line. There was a sound of relief and curiosity in his voice. -She needs you- Tony said quickly"


Tony closed the hospital room door behind him. He rested his back against the wooden door with one hand in his pocket. He remained there for what it seemed to be an eternity, thinking.

Tony Stark is a thinker after all.

The iron man finally pulled of his pocket a small flip phone, and he dialed the only number saved on the memory.

-Hello? - said a deep voice at the other end of the line. There was a touch of relief and curiosity that voice.

-She needs you- Tony said quickly before hanging up. He hid the phone in his pocket again. Ross was coming towards him.

-How's your daughter doing? - He asked Tony

-She's fine- Tony said and both walked away from Amelia Stark's room

\- A few hours earlier, at the Stark's Christmas party-

A blond girl with smart green eyes and a little "Sassy Stark attitude" was chatting anonymously with Peter Parker, who was extremely nervous at his first big party.

-I'm just saying! - Amelia started- If Harry went to the Ministry of Magic and tell them all the truth about Sirius, they could have a happy ending-

-I know! - Peter said, surprised that someone else agreed with his theory about Harry Potter. He really liked Mr. Stark's daughter. She was as much of a movie lover as he was, not to mention that Amelia was the only one that actually laughed at his jokes - but do you think they would believe him?!- Peter continued, as if this conversation would've changed the world

-Maybe? - she said thinking - they could use a truth serum to make sure- she finally added shrinking her shoulders.

-Yeah! - Peter said getting serious of all the sudden

-Are you alright, Pete? - Amelia asked placing one hand on his shoulder

-It's the Peter tinkle- He said softly- Something feels shady all the sudden- he continued

-No wonder why- the young lady on the sparkly red dress said, pointing at the door with her head - look who just joined the party.

Ross entered the door and shook Tony's hand vigorously. Stark gave him a fake smile in return, wondering why in heaven he showed up.

-We weren't expecting you Mr. Ross - said Pepper, hugging Tony from his back- what a pleasant surprise!

-Ms. Potts, you look stunning as usual- he said, holding Pepper's hand.

-Oh! Thank you! - She said. Pepper was better at diplomacy than the Starks after all - Let me get you a drink, so you boys can talk - she added walking away

Tony looked helpless; he truly just wanted a peaceful party. However, he was now stuck in a conversation with this jerk (as he mentally usually called him)

-I feel bad for Mr. Stark - Peter said - He looks more depressed than The Who's when the Grinch stole Christmas-

Amelia laughed at loud covering her mouth with both hands. Tony and Pepper turned to see them with a smile

-I wonder when these two became siblings without telling me - Tony thought while nodding to whatever shenanigan Ross was saying.

-Come on, Spider-Man- Amelia said, pulling Peter to the dance floor- this party's boring enough as it is-

-But Mia, I don't know how to dance- Peter said panicking

-It's all good! - she said- I'll show you, besides, don't you want to impress MJ at the winter formal? - she added with a playful smile

Peter's face was now even more red than Amelia's dress. He scratched the back of his hair with one hand and responded - That….that would be very nice, actually-

Amelia explained quickly the basics of the dance, and they started practicing.

-They are just so cute- Pepper said resting her chin on Tony's shoulder. He just smiled at the comment. His family was his safe place to escape from all the stress of his life.

-Look Mr. Stark! - Peter said looking at him-I'm dancing! -

Tony chuckled a little, and lifted his scotch towards him, took a sip, and placed the glass at the counter -Let's show these kids how it's done- He added pulling Pepper's hand. She followed him laughing.

They continued dancing for a little longer, when Amelia started to feel dizzy

-Peter, can we stop? -She said getting pale - I don't feel well-

-Yes, yes, of course- Peter said guiding her to the bar - you look pale- he added.

-I feel dizzy, maybe too much champagne? -She said.

-Sir, can we have a glass of water for her, please- Peter asked the bartender quickly -Thanks a lot! - he said to the man once the glass was in his hands

-Thanks, Peter- She said sipping the water. Everything started to spin around her faster and faster. Amelia felt how her body was giving in into the pitch-black spiral around her. The last thing she remembered was the shattering noise of the glass breaking against the floor, and Peter's voice yelling "Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! Hurry!" While preventing her unconscious body from falling

How Tony appeared next to them so fast remains a mystery until nowadays. He tapped his glasses and said "Friday, call 9-11"

"Hello, this is 9-11. What is your emergency?"- the woman on the line said.

-My daughter just passed out- Tony said holding Mia's hand. She was pale and cold. Pepper was kneeling on the floor in front of him, with one hand holding Amelia's face and the other Peter's shoulder, who felt helpless at the moment

-Is she going to be Okay?- He asked Pepper with puppy eyes

-Of course, she's a Stark- she replied with a warm smile. Peter nodded and grabbed Mia's free hand

-She's 29- Tony continued talking to 9-11 operator - No, no medical condition that we know off- he said - We are at the Stark Convention Center- he responded to the last question- Thank you- he finally said hanging up

—-A few hours later, in the hospital room—

-I'm sorry for scare you, you guys- Amelia said, Pepper was sitting next to her holding her hand.

-I wasn't scare-Peter lied, hiding his red eyes. Mia smiled winking an eye to him.

-Come on, Peter-Pepper said - I'll take you home-

-Drive safely- Said Tony giving her a quick kiss on the lips -Thanks for your help kid. You did good- he added. Once they were alone, Tony sat next to his daughter. Looking at her intensely.

-I am sorry, dad-She said looking down. Her italian accent, usually soft and very noticeable, was rather thick. This has always been a sign of Amelia being concern about something. Her mother was an italian renowned chef, who unfortunately passed away when she was 4 years old. Mia and Tony continued to lived in Roma until her fifth birthday; then he couldn't take the constant reminders of his dead wife anymore, and they came back to America. The young Stark always thought that the premature death of her mother was the reason Tony behaved as a narcissistic-playboy sometimes. She knew the wound was open, it was open until he fell for Pepper

That was one of the reasons Amelia loved Pepper so much.

-Don't be- He responded sweetly- You haven't done anything wrong-

-I'm scared- she said after a small pause, tears gathering on her eyes. Tony stood up, held her hand, and kissed her forehead.

-I'll be with you- He said- you will be fine-

-I love you, dad- Amelia responded wiping her tears

-Me too- Tony answered, passing her his handkerchief - How many weeks she said? -

-Doctor Masterson said 10 weeks, two month and a half give or take- Amelia responded

-That's about the time he's been on the run- Tony comment causally, raising an eyebrow. He knew Steve visited Mia before leaving, but you would think they would've been more...careful

-Let's just say he wanted to say... bye- Mia's face was exhibiting different tones of red at this time, making her father laugh

-Yeah sure...bye- Tony bugged her

Someone knocked on the door, and walked in. It was one of the nurses checking on Mia

-Doctor Stark, I just wanted to make sure you are okay before the shift-change- She said timidly. Mia knew she was one of the new freshly graduated nurses

-I'm doing alright- Amelia responded with a wide smile

-Fantastic! - the nurse responded happily, and left

-Daddy, you had to bring me to the hospital where I work? - she said looking at Tony - Now everyone will know that I passed out!

-I'm sorry sweetheart. This one was the closest one- he responded casually-Besides it's all over the news.

-What?!- Amelia exclaimed

-I mean, we are kinda important people - Tony said raising his hands. Amelia just laughed at him- Try to rest, I'll go get some coffee

-You got it boss- Amelia said sticking out her tongue at him.

Tony laughed and walked out nodding. She would always be his little girl, no matter what.

-At a remote and secret location (Canada) -

Steve was freeze in the middle of the kitchen; in the house where they were hiding. The phone was still held against his ear

"She needs you" Tony had said, but why?

-Cap, you might want to watch this- Sam said from the small living room. On the news, they were showing Amelia crumbling on Peter's arms, and Tony calling 9-11. It was hard to tell who looked sicker at the time, father or daughter.

-Steve, are you okay? - Nat was asking, grabbing his muscular arm.

-Stark called me- He said plainly- He said Mia needs me.

-How do you know this is not a trap? - Sam asked suspiciously

-Tony wouldn't do that- Nat said, no matter how mad he was at Steve, Tony was still their friend and she knew it. More than one time she caught the misleads Tony was feeding Ross, keeping him away from them. He had been keeping them safe all this time.

-No, he wouldn't- Steve agreed. He also knew Tony was helping them. More importantly, he wouldn't involved his daughter in all this

-Alright- Sam said shrinking his shoulders- but if we end up in jail, again, because you have a crush, I'm going to kill you, Cap- he added playfully

-She's never been a crush- Steve said with a sad smile. Every day he missed her a little more, if that was even possible.

-We know, Steve- Natasha said squeezing his shoulder, and Sam nodded

-The next day at the hospital -

-Guys, I'm fine- Amelia repeated one more time while Peter and Tony helped her get into the car. Pepper was following them with Mia's bag hanging on her shoulder. The scene was just too funny to watch.

-No! -Peter said dramatically - I let you drank champagne in your state! I need to make up for it-

-The kid is right- Tony agreed

-You know Mss. Potts-Peter continued very proud of himself - in The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon drinks soup and hot tea when he is sick or sad- Tony rolled his eyes, and Amelia smiled trying not to laugh at Peter's suggestion

-I think that is a terrific idea, Peter- Pepper said - Why don't we go grocery shopping with your Aunt May while Tony takes Mia home? - She asked, Peter nodded and almost ran to Peppers car

-At the Stark Mansion-

Tony left his daughter room closing the door behind him. She has fallen asleep finally, or that's what he thought

-Steve, I know you are out there on the balcony-Amelia said without opening her eyes. She pretended to be asleep, so his father would give them some moments alone

Rogers smiled to himself. How was she able to always know what he was up to, was something else that remained a mystery.

Steve walked into her room slowly, he hasn't been there in months or so.

-Are you okay? - He asked softly- I saw the news, and when Tony called me…

-My father called you? -She interrupted Captain America

-Yes- He said, not being surprised by the fact that Tony didn't share that piece of information with his daughter. If he, Steve, decided not to go Amelia would be hurt, and Tony didn't want to expose her to more pain.

-Did he tell you what happened? - Mia continued sitting up on the bed.

-No- Steve admitted coming closer to her. Mia place her legs on the floor, sitting on the border of her bed, still a little dizzy. She stretched to grab the hospital papers

-He really didn't tell you a word about what happened?- Mia continued. She was hoping her father would have given Steve at least the gist. Steve shook his head- Oh father! - she said laughing. Steve laughed too, and he sat next to Mia on the border of the bed.

-You might want to look at this- Amelia said getting very serious all the sudden, passing to Rogers the folder containing her sonogram and reports

Steve opened it carefully and looked at the sonogram for a few minutes. Amelia wasn't sure if he didn't know what it was or if he was in shock.

-The last time we were together… was two and a half month ago, give or take- Steve mumbled more to himself than to Mia. She nodded- Is it…real? Mine?... Are you….? am I really...? Am i going to be a father? - He continued smiling like never before. That little thing on the sonogram was probably the size of a pea, and he already knew he would die for it

-I would say so- Amelia said grabbing his hand, she was nervous about his reaction. He knew she was seeing someone before they "said goodbye to each other" hence Amelia was scared of him questioning if the baby was his. True, he was a gentleman, but still. Mia had no doubts, the times matched perfectly

He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly - I'd never doubt you - he added reading her mind -He weren't exactly responsible that night -Amelia blushed badly with the memory of the last time they saw each other, and Steve smiled at her

-I love you- Steve said after a short silence

-I love you too- Amelia said sighting- but you can't stay that long. Ross would eventually find you. I don't think dad can fool him that long.

-I don't know, the guy is a complete idiot- Steve joked making both laugh- I could stay if I finally sign the Amended Accords- he added seriously. After the battle of Sokovia, and receiving the phone, Tony had his best lawyer finding a way around for them. In the new accords was stipulated that, if the rogue Avengers sign, they could have a normal life out of America as civilians. Except Barton, who could remain with his family.

-You don't believe a word of what's written in them- Amelia pointed out

-I know- Steve continued- but neither does your father, and he signed them to protect his family. Perhaps, I should do the same

-You know, Rogers- Said Tony leaning against the door frame- that's the only smart idea I've heard from you in a , I thought you were sleeping young lady

Steve smiled shaking his head, and Amelia looked at him sticking her tongue out

-Looking good, Romanoff. Blond hair and everything- Tony added looking at the balcony- Want to come in? It's freezing cold outside.

Nat came in and sprinted straight to Mia. Both hugged each other.

-Now Rogers, let's sign those Accords before I kill you for touching my baby girl- Stark said walking downstairs. Steve stood up and started to follow Tony

-You two don't choose my child name without me- He, Steve, added closing the door behind his back

-Rogers, if you finally decide to use that ring you've been carrying around for years- Tony started- you still have my blessing. Although, I still might kill you later

-Thanks Tony- Rogers answered, wrapping his hand against the box in his pocket- I'll keep it in mind


End file.
